


Full

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Belly Kink, Come Inflation, First Time, Gabriel Has a Penis (Good Omens), Inflation, M/M, Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Silly, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Gabriel and Aziraphale have sex.





	Full

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Prompt On The Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/490807) by Anonymous. 



> For a prompt on the Good Omens Prompt Meme!

Aziraphale knew why he was doing this.

He liked… _pleasure_. This was the wonder, Aziraphale thought, in having a physical body, in enjoying this corporeal form he lived in, that he inhabited, that he was: he liked smooth fabrics sliding over his skin, soft silks and velvets, beautiful faux-furs, wools, cashmeres; he liked _food_ , loved all manner of tastes exploding upon his tongue, feeling different textures bitten beneath his teeth, the delightful pleasure of a full belly after a pleasant meal; and this…

This was just another one of those things.

Gabriel’s mouth was hot and wet and clumsy, but for all that it felt _good_ , his tongue sliding messily against Aziraphale’s, his lips… “I’ve never,” he mumbled, his lips smacking against Aziraphale’s, “done this,” his hands grabbing clumsily at his own trousers until Aziraphale lost patience and undid them for him, “before—”

“Yes, very nice, Gabriel, _do be quiet_ ,” Aziraphale said, and pushed him back onto the bed. This was… _new_.

He didn’t like Gabriel.

He was certain that people did, other angels, they liked Gabriel immensely, but not Aziraphale, Aziraphale didn’t like him, but this wasn’t about _liking_ him, or being liked. This was about—

Sex.

And he couldn’t do it with a human, he didn’t think. And he didn’t want to. Humans, they were complicated, and their lives were so short, and it would feel odd, but Gabriel, Gabriel was—

Well, Gabriel was _odd_ , but Aziraphale wanted to have sex, and there weren’t many angels more attractive than Gabriel. Michael was… No. Uriel— Well, Uriel would have his head just for thinking it, and Sandalphon was hideous. No, no, of the angels, Gabriel was most accessible, and most eager, and as he couldn’t have sex with humans, an angel was ideal.

( _Unless he chose a demon…_ No!)

And he _wanted_ to have sex. And Gabriel had been so… So amenable!

“Sex? Like humans have?”

“Er. Yes. I think it will give you a better underst—”

“Sure!”

He’d had a whole explanation ready, prepared, a whole list of reasons why Gabriel ought, and he hadn’t needed them. He’d merely needed… to _ask_.

“Give yourself a penis,” Aziraphale said, and Gabriel _did_ , did it so quickly, and the thing was— Well, it was _large!_ Neatly circumcised, of course, and with a beautiful shaft on it, fat and thick and heavy and _long_ , and Aziraphale gave himself… The opposite. Just for the ease of it, just for the… Yes.

Oh, yes.

It felt—

It felt _good_. He felt good, and hot, and wet, and…

Yes.

“Gabriel,” Aziraphale said, and pulled Gabriel’s hand between his legs. He felt— Embarrassed. His cheeks were hot and flush, and he couldn’t quite make his mouth work, couldn’t quite stammer through what he wanted, but Gabriel looked up at him, his big, stupid eyes full of wonder, and his fingers were gentle as they slid over Aziraphale’s folds, making him gasp. He was kneeling on the bed beside him, and he dragged Gabriel into a kiss again, letting Gabriel’s fingers keep brushing over him, gently, experimentally…

“Ah,” Gabriel moaned against Aziraphale’s mouth when Aziraphale wrapped his hand around his cock, _squeezed_ just slightly. “Aziraphale, that feels excellent, that feels so good, do you think that we could—”

“No talking,” Aziraphale said, and ground his hips down onto Gabriel’s fingers.

They found the place where Aziraphale was growing wet, and one of them slipped in, slipped in where he was open and he _wanted_ to be filled, and Gabriel’s finger felt good. It slid into him, pressed against his walls, and Aziraphale shuddered out a little noise as he ground down for more of that new sensation, that hot, pleasant pressure.

“It’s so small,” Gabriel whispered wonderingly.

“No,” Aziraphale said, and tugged Gabriel’s thumb to the part of him that _throbbed_ , that jumped at the right touch… Gabriel’s thumb brushed against his clit and Aziraphale groaned, a low noise deep in his throat as he felt it, and Gabriel, spurred on by this show of most vocal approval, dragged his thumb in a little circle.

Every moment, Aziraphale was wetter, gathering at his core, and his body, oh, how flush it was with new sensations! Yes, this was ideal, this was good, sex, sex with Gabriel ( _sex with Crowley…_ ): his body was hot and flushed and sensitive to every minor movement, some of his hairs standing upon their ends; his nipples were hardened into peaks, and when they brushed against Gabriel’s chest, oh, what pleasure; his cunt, fat and more ready by the moment, dripping over Gabriel’s fingers with its slickness.

His mouth felt dry, and so he kissed Gabriel some more, felt Gabriel’s tongue in his mouth as his thumb pressed upon his clit, sent hot shocks of pleasure up and into his body, as two fingers explored within him, slid inside his entrance and moved inside so easily…

“This feels good,” Gabriel said.

“Yes.”

“I like it, I want… I liked your hand on my penis—”

“Cock.”

“ _Cock_ ,” Gabriel echoed with delight, and Aziraphale shifted forward, straddling him. “This is how it feels for them? Humans?”

“Probably,” Aziraphale said, shifting his position slightly as he laid his hands on Gabriel’s shoulders. Gabriel’s body was good, too – thick with muscle, broad, but not… _Hard_. He was still soft, his skin still hot…

“Why do they do anything else?” Gabriel asked, and Aziraphale laughed despite himself, breathlessly, and reached down for Gabriel’s cock, setting it at his entrance when Gabriel dragged his hand aside. Pressed like so, the head up against the opening of his sex, it felt rather overlarge, and he did _feel_ small, but he wanted, he ached, to be filled—

He lowered himself down slightly, felt the hot, tight pressure at his entrance, slid down, felt Gabriel spear him open—

Aziraphale moaned, his head thrown back, and Gabriel moaned too, moaned a low and visceral noise, _desperate_.

“Oh, oh, _Aziraphale_ , Aziraphale, please, please, I want more—”

“Hush,” Aziraphale said, and slid himself slowly down, felt inch after inch of Gabriel’s cock slide into him, felt it wide and heavy as it sheathed itself within him, felt himself open up for it… Why had he waited so long? It had been centuries since he’d been given a human form – why had he waited so long for sex? Did it feel this good, the other way, done anally, with a penis like Gabriel’s? And it must have felt good for Gabriel, too, because he was groaning the way through, clutching at Aziraphale’s body as Aziraphale took him slowly inside.

“ _Aziraphale_ ,” Gabriel whined, and Aziraphale felt his lips settle against the base of Gabriel’s cock, felt him sheathed to the hilt within him. He felt… _large_. It felt strange – he felt so full, and yet he felt he could feel Gabriel in the core of himself, feel him twitching, and so _hot_ he was, and so deliciously, delightfully hard, oh, but this was pleasure, this was pleasure itself, so satisfying, so _easy_ … 

Gabriel’s cock lurched within him as Gabriel’s hips jumped, and Aziraphale gasped.

“More,” he demanded, and Gabriel obeyed, snapped his hips clumsily up against Aziraphale’s and slid within him, slid out by just a little before he came back. Every thrust dragged their bellies together, brushing against his clit, and Gabriel made a little wet _slap_ whenever he thrust inside.

“Aziraphale,” he moaned, “I want to do this… forever—”

“Shh,” Aziraphale hushed him, and _clenched_. Gabriel released a sharp, whimpered noise, and went abruptly stiff, his prick _pulsing_ , and Aziraphale scowled. “Not _forever_ , I see,” he said archly, but Gabriel merely moaned, dragging Aziraphale to kiss him. Aziraphale did, shifted as he felt the spurting wetness from Gabriel’s cock paint the inside of his walls, and he rolled his hips down and into it, even as he kissed him.

Only—

It didn’t.

Well.

It didn’t _stop_.

Gabriel came, and he came: hot, wet come filled Aziraphale from within, and it felt delightfully thick, a little bit heavy, leaving him even wetter than he had been, but it didn’t _stop_. Gabriel shifted his hips, and Aziraphale whimpered as he actually felt himself feel _tight_ , gripping more tightly at Gabriel’s shoulders. He felt—

Bloated, even. _Bloated_.

“Gabriel, are you— Are you sure that you are meant to… _Ah_ , ah, Gabriel—!”

He had a paunch. And not merely the natural curve to his belly, the settle of fat where it ought to sit upon his body, but a _paunch_ from the swell within him, the way Gabriel’s spend was filling him fit to bursting, settling into what little gaps it could find and them forcing him to expand outward. It felt _heavy_.

He whimpered as he shifted, his belly trapped between his own body and Gabriel’s, and he lay back on the bed, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight of himself. He could see his belly _expanding_ , in subtle shifts, bit by bit, the copious amounts Gabriel _shot_ into him, oh, oh!

“ _Gabriel_.”

“No, this is… This is right, I think,” Gabriel said, with all the unwarranted confidence Aziraphale expected of him, even as he filled Aziraphale so heavily Aziraphale felt he could never move again. “This is how they get their people pregnant, right?” Aziraphale gasped, his cunt giving a twitch, and it made Gabriel’s spend slosh within him, his belly giving a gelatinous shift, filled to the brim. “Whoa…”

Gabriel was fascinated, dragging his palms gently over the fat swell of Aziraphale’s swollen gut, and Aziraphale couldn’t help the way he moaned. It felt— It didn’t hurt, exactly, it just felt dreadfully intense, and so heavy, and so _tight_. The flesh at his belly was taut as a drum skin, made tightly rotund, and Gabriel pressed his fingers down—

“Ow!” Aziraphale whined, but there was a part of the pain, hot and urgent, that made him feel all the wetter, that made him want. “Gab— Gabriel, my cl— my clitoris, Gabriel—”

“How am I supposed to reach it?”

“ _Reach it_ ,” Aziraphale growled, and Gabriel slid his hand against Aziraphale’s belly, sliding it between them… His fingers brushed Aziraphale’s clit, oversensitised and eager, and Aziraphale sobbed out his want, nodding. “Yes, rub, _rub_ — _Ungh_ , Gabriel—”

Coming made his whole body _shake_ , and the liquid weight of it all sloshed and gurgled within him, made his body shift and shudder. His belly was _ridiculous_ , easily the size of a pregnant woman’s, and Aziraphale could scarcely move with the weight of it pinning him down, his cunt twitching, clenching around Gabriel’s obscene member, his clit twitching—

( _Imagine it,_ came the desperate thought, unbidden, unwanted, overarching. _Imagine this, with Crowley._ )

Aziraphale groaned, and threw his head back onto the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that [the Tadfield Advertiser](https://tadfield-advertiser.dreamwidth.org/517.html) and the [Good Omens Prompt Meme](https://onthedisc.dreamwidth.org/9084.html) are both up and running, and people should definitely go leave prompts and fills on both!!


End file.
